Federation of Sidemore
Basic Information Government Type: Fascistic stratocracy Head of State: Star Marshal Malic Von Stein Head of Government: Star Marshal Otto Byzant Faction Location: 2,000 light-years east of the Solarian Empire Region Size: 3,200 square light-years Military Strength: Offensive and Defensive Demographics: 99% human, 1% primitive alien protectorate called the Nyru Economics: * Imports: Primarily foodstuffs * Exports: Technology (medical and military) and luxury goods Citizen Denomination: Sidemorian Currency: Sidemorian Credit Religion: Sidemorians have freedom of religion, no state religion. History Founding: September 3rd, 4668 Brief History: Sidemore was founded by a group of Colonists composed primarily of Scientists and military personnel from the former Alliance’s shell and fringe regions. Shortly after the reformation of the Alliance into the Empire, the colonists decided to abandon their old lives and start anew, soon settling upon their new capital of Frixion Prime. As the years passed and the colony became a fully-fledged nation, the Sidemorian people began to expand. Eventually, they settled five new star systems and the habitable worlds within them. The new systems and worlds were soon organized into the newly declared Kingdom of Sidemore, under the rule of King Joseph I. Led by this new monarch, the Kingdom maintained a policy of isolationism. As the nation grew and expanded, they began to face a new threat from pirates and criminal groups, who viewed the fledgling nation as an easy target. Unwilling to be victims, the Sidemorians began constructing large Battlecruisers to combat the armed merchantmen that the pirates seemed to favor. This established the doctrine of large fleets of battlecruisers supported by smaller interception craft. After only a few short years the people grew restless with their monarch, for the king was not interested in his subjects. He was only interested in furthering his own success. The King continued to ignore the protest of his kingdom, and the people rose up as one to dethrone him. It was unclear what exactly the triggering event was, but so great was the anger towards the king that even the military rose up against the king. With the monarchy overthrown, Admiral Martin Vakarian the 1st claimed power, proclaiming himself Star Marshal, the supreme ruler of the reformed Federation of Sidemore. After a brief rule, Star Marshal Vakarian was found dead in his office from apparently natural causes. He was subsequently replaced by Star Marshal Malic Von Stein, and his former Vice Admiral Otto Byzant. Sidemore is now ruled by a council of Generals and Admirals, who make all decisions for the people. The Federation of Sidemore is now a Fascist Stratocracy. At 18 years of age, all capable adults must serve in the Armed forces in some capacity for a minimum of 2 years. This guarantees full citizenship, and ensures that the Sidemorian Government has an excellent reserve base that it can draw from. Currently, Sidemore is a propaganda-fueled nationalist state, constantly feeding its people a steady stream of slightly-altered facts through the state-run media. Though the Sidemorian people are told they are free, the truth of the matter is questionable at best. Those who ask too many questions often find themselves in a secret police re-education facility. Other Primitive Alien Species Protectorate: The Nyru The Nyru are the native species of the Planet 'Greenhoai'. They are a species set in what would be considered similar the the human's Bronze Age. Nyru's physical characteristics are avian in nature, their average height being around six feet tall. Males commonly have blueish-grey skin, while a female's skin tone is more pale in nature. Nyruans are also hairless, having smooth features only. Nyruian history and culture is vastly unknown due to the strict anti-involvement policy. What has been gathered via criminal interrogations is that many tell myths of 'advanced, foggy' creatures from 'beyond the sky'. See Also * Important Locations in Sidemore Category:Nations